Toy Story Drabbles
by D. M. Robb
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring various Toy Story characters. Multiple pairings.
1. Culture

"**Culture" **

This certainly is a strange planet, Buzz thought, studying the fake blue sky that surrounded him. Not only did it have the most eclectic bunch of life forms he'd ever encountered but they acted strangely around Chief Andy. Why did they suddenly freeze at his approach? The boy certainly didn't intend to harm them. In fact, he sent them on all kinds of exciting adventures where Buzz was always the hero, much to the Sheriff's chagrin.

Buzz decided not to question this. Hadn't the Academy taught its cadets that they must blend into the cultures of the planets they visited?


	2. Doubt

"**Doubt"**

Bo huddled at the base of her lamp, tightly holding her sheep as she struggled to make sense of what she'd just seen. They bleated softly, butting their heads against her. She absently petted them. The sight of Woody, standing at Sid's window as he held up Buzz's severed arm, sickened her.

How could he have done such a thing? She thought she knew him. She fought to push aside her doubt. Woody would never_ intentionally_ hurt Buzz, she was certain. It had to have been a terrible accident, as he'd claimed.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to convince the others.


	3. Guilt

"**Guilt"**

Rex trembled with frustration. He'd never get rid of this guilt!

"Woody, we're awful sorry for thinking you killed Buzz and for throwing you out of the van," Slinky said, bumping Rex as he wobbled forward. "Can you forgive us?"

Rex sighed with relief as he struggled to regain his balance. Trust Slinky, with his natural openness, to express what he couldn't, what was in fact so difficult for the rest of them.

"Hey, it's okay." Woody patted Slinky's head and smiled at the rest of them. Warmth spread through Rex. Did this mean that they were all friends again?


	4. Pieces

"**Pieces"**

There it was, tucked in a dark, dusty corner beneath Andy's bed. "The Missus is sure going to be happy to see you!" Mr. Potato Head murmured as he picked up his wife's lost ear with the attached earring.

Unexpected warmth filled him. He'd certainly grown soft since she'd arrived. A twinge of guilt prickled his insides as he thought about how mean he had often been to the other toys. _Well, they'd be crabby too if pieces of _their_ faces kept falling off_! he thought, slipping out from under the bed. _At least my little Sweet Potato understands!_


	5. New

"**New"**

Jessie looked around her new home. The room was vast, its blue walls sprinkled with gold stars. A space print bedspread draped Andy's bed and there was a toy chest that resembled a western wagon. _I'm sure going to like it here!_ she thought, patting Bullseye's neck.

Jessie felt slightly overwhelmed as Woody introduced her to everyone. Emily never had this many toys!

A strong hand touched her arm. She turned, meeting the light blue eyes of the space ranger Buzz.

"Miss… I-I'd like…" He flushed and cleared his throat. "I'm glad…uh…"

Jessie giggled. He sure was cute!


	6. Knotted

"**Knotted"**

_Drat! _thought Slinky, looking back at his silver spring, its coils hopelessly knotted. How was he ever going to undo this? He shifted about, tugging at them with his teeth. That only made things worse. He tried stretching them out but they just sprung back, still in knots.

"Need some help there, Slink?" Woody asked as he sauntered over.

"Yup." Slinky felt his face grow warm. "That's what I get for tryin' to ride the loop car track," he said, forcing a laugh.

"Then why did you?" Woody frowned as he worked at the stubborn coils.

"It looked like fun."


	7. Rich

"**Rich"**

Hamm sighed as he watched Andy scurry about the room, throwing his clothes into a duffle bag. The boy was going on a weekend camping trip and was only allowed to take a few toys.

_Of course Woody and Buzz get to go,_ he thought with annoyance as Andy placed them in the bag.

"Sorry I can't take you, Hamm," Andy said, slipping a few coins into his slot. They jangled as they fell. "But I need you to guard my money."

Hamm's irritation was replaced by a rare glow of pride_. I may not go many places but at least I'm the richest toy in Andy's room!_


	8. Strong

"**Strong"**

Pain filled Woody's chest as he approached Bo. This was the last time he'd ever see her. Tomorrow she was going to be sold at a yard sale and he couldn't do anything about it.

Her eyes were wet but she was smiling. _How can she be so strong? _Woody wondered, drawing her close. Her slender body felt so fragile, so breakable. His throat ached with an urge to sob but he needed to be strong too. Expressing his pain would only make this worse for her.

"Keep taking good care of Andy," Bo whispered, kissing him for the last time.


	9. Sleep

"**Sleep"**

"You shouldn't sleep with her," said Penny's dad, putting aside the storybook he had been reading and gently taking Bo from her arms. "She might get crushed."

"But I want her with me," Penny whispered, looking longingly at the porcelain shepherdess.

"She'll be right here, next to her sheep," he said, placing her back onto the lamp. "They need her too. But she's still watching over you, giving you pleasant dreams."

Penny smiled. She kissed Bo then snuggled beneath her blankets. Her long, dark hair spread over her pillow.

Bo smiled down at her new owner as she watched her sleep.


	10. Trash

"**Trash"**

The hot wind blew in Lotso's face and the grill seared his back as the garbage truck he was tied to rumbled along the highway. He clenched his teeth to keep the bugs from flying into his mouth, just as his companions had suggested. His pink fur was starting to deteriorate from constant exposure to the sun and rain, and even his strawberry scent was fading, replaced by the ever present stench of garbage.

Lotso grinned despite his misery. At least he was still alive, unlike Woody and those other foolish toys that had perished in the incinerator. Hadn't he warned them that toys were trash?


	11. Memory

"**Memory"**

Woody lay awake in sleeping Bonnie's arms, snuggled between Buttercup and Pricklepants. A queer feeling that was an incongruous mixture of happiness and melancholy tingled in his chest as he studied the star-shaped light patterns the bedside lamp painted against the walls. Images of Andy's smiling face brushed through his mind, growing gradually blurred. No! He wouldn't forget Andy as he had the boy's father, who had been his first owner. What was his name again? Woody frowned, straining to remember. All that came to mind were faint shadows.

His throat tightened and his eyes grew hot. Did toys that were directly handed off eventually forget their previous owners? Jessie certainly hadn't forgotten Emily.

He now loved Bonnie but he was determined to imprint Andy into his memory.


	12. Leader

"**Leader"**

Barbie clutched Ken's hand as she looked over the colorful crowd of Sunnyside's toys. _How can I do this? _she thought with trepidation. They now expected her and Ken to lead them after suffering under Lotso's regime. _I am no leader. _She, like Molly's other Barbies, had been mostly interested in hairstyles and fashion. Molly, who wasn't as imaginative as Andy, had spent her playtimes styling their hair and changing their clothes. They certainly didn't experience the wild adventures that Andy sent his toys on and it showed. Jessie was full of spunk and passion. Bo had been intelligent and comforting, the one the others turned to when they needed solace. And Mrs. Potato Head was like a mother to everyone. _I have none of those qualities…_

Warmth tingled through Barbie as Ken slid an arm around her shoulders. "You can do this," he said, smiling down at her. "You stood up to me and Lotso, don't forget."

Barbie grinned, felt her confidence return. He was right. She _would _make a difference here!


	13. Fear

"**Fear"**

Bonnie was away at a sleepover and all the lights in her room were turned off, except for a single nightlight. It cast a soft, eerie glow and painted the walls with misshapen shadows.

"She crept slowly down the hall to the forbidden room and placed a hand on the doorknob," Mr. Pricklepants intoned in a dramatic whisper. He paused, savoring the other toys' reactions to his story. Woody was rubbing the back of his neck, Jessie fidgeted with her braid, the Potato Heads clung to one another, Hamm was shaking so hard that his coins clattered, and Rex squeaked and rung his tiny claws.

_I love how my thespian skills can elicit such fear! _Pricklepants thought as he continued.


	14. Unique

"**Unique"**

Dolly didn't mind that she was different from the other toys. She hadn't come from a science museum like Trixie and Rex, unlike Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye, she wasn't a character from an old TV show, she hadn't been won at a fair like Buttercup, and she wasn't an action figure like Buzz. True, she wasn't fancy but she knew she was the only one of her kind. Bonnie's mother had made her from scraps of extra fabric and the child had helped sew the buttons on her dress.

"Give her purple hair, Mommy!" were the first words that Dolly had ever heard.

She was unique. That was certainly something to be proud of!


End file.
